Mi amargo pensadero
by hermile1
Summary: Ahora le toca a Ron! Qué recuerdos guardara el pelirrojo? Capítulo 5 Ahora si! dejen reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Un chico pelirrojo y alto y una chica de pelo castaño y enmarañado recorrían los pasillos del enorme castillo, preocupados buscando a su amigo, al que completaba el trío.  
  
- Pero el entrenamiento terminó hace dos horas ¿no, Ron?  
  
- Sí, ya te lo dije. Yo mismo me retiré más temprano hoy.  
  
- Deberías haberte quedado esperándolo- contestó ella algo enfadada.  
  
- Pero tenía que hacer mi tarea de Transformaciones- respondió él sonriendo.  
  
- Ron, no has tocado un libro desde que llegamos a la sala común.  
  
- Hermione, ¿creías que lo decía en serio?  
  
- Nunca vas a cambiar- le dijo ella con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, aunque fuera todo un holgazán seguiría queriendo muchísimo a su amigo.  
  
Después de un buen rato de estar buscando a Harry, desistieron ante la idea de que estaría ocupado y regresaría por su cuenta a la sala común. (ps, que querían , el chico ya tiene 15 años XD)  
  
Llegaron a la sala común algo cansados por el trayecto y entraron. Al ser un frío día de invierno, la chimenea estaba prendida y permitía ver la sombra de alguien sentado en uno de los sillones.  
  
Extraño que la sala estuviera totalmente vacía, además de la persona que allí se encontraba. Era tarde ya. Hermione vio su reloj sin poder creer lo rápido que habían pasado 3 horas.  
  
- ¿Quién es?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione señalando el sillón.  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
No quisieron molestar a aquella persona, así que se dirigieron a sus habitaciones con cautela, sin hacer ruido.  
  
Cuando se iban a dividir para que cada uno fuera a la escalera que llevaba a su respectiva habitación, vieron un oscuro cabello desordenado por encima del respaldo del sillón y unos lentes redondos. Cinco años de convivencia les había ayudado a reconocer a su mejor amigo, aún a esa distancia.  
  
- Ha...- comenzó a hablar Hermione, dirigiéndose a él.  
  
- ¡¡¡Shhhhh!!!- la interrumpió Ron, mirándola con reproche.  
  
Hermione vio que Ron estaba preocupado por la expresión de su cara. Luego observó a su amigo de anteojos y vio como un espasmo de llanto se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Él trataba de evitarlo, pero le era imposible.  
  
Se acercaron más sin hacer el menor indicio de ruido y vieron que unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Él seguía sin notar la presencia de sus dos mejores amigos en la habitación... bueno, estaban bien escondidos.  
  
Delante de él, en una pequeña mesa había, por lo que reconocieron, un pensadero. Se percataron de cómo Harry sacaba sus pensamientos con la varita y los introducía en el aparato, allí daban vueltas y vueltas. Cada vez que uno de sus pensamientos era extraído más lágrimas empapaban sus ojos verdes. Ron y Hermione no sabían qué hacer. Si irse y dejarlo en paz, o acercarse y consolarlo. Querían saber qué le ocurría, estaban preocupados.  
  
Se debatían entre estas ideas, cuando, después de unos escasos minutos de haber ocurrido lo que presenciaron, Harry se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas y emitió un suave "¿Por qué?" impregnado de dolor y angustia. Luego de eso, subió las escaleras al cuarto de los chicos y se perdió en ellas.  
  
Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Luego se acercaron al lugar donde estaba sentado su amigo anteriormente y notaron algo. Su pensadero seguía allí. Lo había olvidado.  
  
Hermione se sentó en el sillón y Ron lo hizo en el brazo de este a su lado. Los dos miraron el pensadero con detención, en silencio.  
  
- ¿Sabes qué pasaría si miramos en el pensadero?- preguntó la castaña, después de un rato.  
  
- Sí, Harry nos asesinaría- respondió Ron con sarcasmo.  
  
- Podríamos sabes qué es lo que le está ocurriendo.  
  
- No estarás pensando...  
  
- No- respondió tajantemente- No lo sé...-titubeó ella después.  
  
- No puedo creerlo. Te adelantaste a mí en planear algo así. Esto es de recordar, señorita Hermione Granger.  
  
Esta vez Hermione le lanzó una mirada de "No estoy para bromas, Ron". Él se calló de inmediato.  
  
- Es sólo que... me preocupa- siguió ella- Quizás si... quizás si sabemos lo que ocurre podemos ayudarlo. Ya sabes que no acostumbra llorar, bueno... no delante de nosotros.  
  
- Él no sabía que estábamos aquí, Herm.  
  
- Lo que sea... Es mi amigo y voy a ayudarlo. No importa que se enfade, lo hago por su bien.- dijo con decisión la chica.  
  
- ¿Vas a entrar en su pensadero?- Hermione asintió- Bueno, voy contigo.  
  
- ¿No que no querías?  
  
- No eres la única que se preocupa por sus amigos, ¿sabes?- contestó Ron guiñándole uno de sus azules ojos.  
  
- Entonces...  
  
- Vamos- Completó Ron.  
  
Los dos chicos se acercaron a la mesita en donde se encontraba el pensadero y acercaron su cara a él.  
  
- ¿Lista?  
  
- Lo dices como si fuera una gran odisea.  
  
- Quizás lo sea, Herm.- respondió Ron con un tono de angustia en su voz. Hermione comprendió. Asintió.  
  
Se acercaron aún más al pensadero y se sintieron como atraídos por una fuerza hacia él.  
  
En un remolino de colores y formas desaparecieron de la sala común y no supieron nada más hasta que cayeron duramente en la sala de estar de una típica casa inglesa.  
  
Todo estaba ordenado, demasiado para su gusto dirían ellos. E incluyendo a Hermione en esa frase, es ya decir mucho.  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella.  
  
- No lo sé- respondió su amigo en un susurro casi inaudible.  
  
- Ron. No pueden escucharnos, no te preocupes.  
  
- Ehhh... lo siento- se sonrojó un poco.  
  
Se pusieron de pie. Al otro lado de la sala se encontraba el comedor, todo estaba ordenado para la cena, los cubiertos y los platos se encontraban en sus lugares correspondientes sobre la mesa.  
  
De pronto se oyeron unos pasos pesados caminando rápidamente por la casa. Un hombre obeso apareció en el umbral de la puerta, su cara demostraba odio, furia... Traía consigo a un pequeño niño, de unos tres años aproximadamente. Lo llevaba de la oreja, tirándolo fuertemente, pero él no se inmutaba, solo traía una mueca de dolor en su pálido rostro. Lo que pudieron observar de lejos y que era difícil pasar por alto eran sus enormes ojos verdes.  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron. Ese no era...  
  
- ¡¡HARRY POTTER!!-gritó desesperado el gordo hombre. Era casi gracioso el contraste que hacía su inmenso y alto cuerpo, con el pequeño y flacucho cuerpo del niño. Harry aún no llevaba anteojos.  
  
Los dos amigos se volvieron a mirar nerviosamente. Presentían lo que iba a ocurrir segundos después.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!!!! ¡¡¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!!! ¡Arréglalo!¡¡¡DE INMEDIATO!!!  
  
- Lo... l-lo siento...  
  
- ¡¡¡ESE ERA UN JARRÓN MUY COSTOSO DE TU TÍA, ¿SABES?!!!  
  
- Yo...yo n-no quise... no...- tartamudeaba  
  
- ¡¡¡Vas a dejar de dar muestras de tu anormalidad en esta casa!!!  
  
- ¿A-anormalidad... t-tío?- preguntó extrañado el pequeño niño. Aún con el trato que le daban él seguía siendo muy dulce y educado con sus tíos. Era lógico que por el miedo que les sentía.  
  
- ¡No!- parecía que aquel hombre había metido la pata- Es... ¡Oh! ¡YA LÁRGATE A TU ALACENA!  
  
El pequeño Harry miró con terror al hombre y salió por la puerta.  
  
- Ese niño me las va a pagar...-susurró silenciosamente, pero Ron y Hermione pudieron oírlo perfectamente.  
  
Ninguno pudo decir nada, nunca habían sido mencionados los maltratos a Harry en las conversaciones del trío. Quizás sí de una forma un tanto humorística recalcando que sus tíos eran malas personas y unos buenos para nada, pero nunca fueron relatados a fondo, como realmente habían sido.  
  
De pronto sintieron nuevamente que el pensadero los dirigía hacia otro lugar, otro recuerdo más bien.  
  
Esta vez aparecieron en la cocina de aquella misma casa, pero al dirigirse a la misma sala de estar en la que habían estado minutos atrás, se percataron de que ahora estaba adornada con mayor cantidad de fotos, la mayoría de un niño rechoncho con aspecto de cerdo. El primo de Harry.  
  
Unos gritos ya conocidos por Ron y Hermione resonaron en la cocina. Corrieron hacia allá.  
  
- ¡TÚ! ¡¡MOCOSO MALCRIADO!!- ahora la furia de aquel hombre parecía mayor. Harry se encontraba parado delante de él como la vez anterior, pero ahora sí llevaba los anteojos. Esos conocidos anteojos que veían cada día sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
No pudieron seguir pensando porque el enorme hombre había empujado al niño con una fuerza brutal contra el lavavajillas. El ruido de la pequeña espalda chocando contra la máquina fue desagradable. El aparato se tambaleó y muchos platos cayeron al piso, haciendo estruendosos sonidos, pero unos de ellos fue a dar en la cabeza del pequeño muchacho, el cual estaba aún tirado en el piso y trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.  
  
- ¡¡¡ESO ES PARA QUE NUNCA MÁS TE ATREVAS A DESAFIARME!!! ¡¡¡Y PAGARÁS POR HABER QUEBRADO TANTOS PLATOS!!!  
  
Luego de eso una sonora cachetada fue a dar en la cara del niño, botándolo de nuevo y quebrándole los lentes que habían ido a dar muy lejos de él.  
  
El hombre salió del lugar a pasos agigantados. El pequeño Harry se quedó allí tirado en el piso mirando un punto de la habitación. Su rostro estaba pálido por el miedo que le causaba aquel hombre. No pudo aguantar más y soltó las lágrimas. Comenzó a llorar fuertemente, pero nadie en la casa parecía darse cuenta de aquello. Se sobó su enrojecida mejilla, sin dejar de llorar. Aquellos espasmos los habían visto en el Harry de 15 años esa misma noche. Trató de ponerse de pie y de buscar sus anteojos. Cosa que le costó porque no veía mucho sin ellos.  
  
Ron miró a Hermione quien también estaba pálida. Tenía sus dos manos sobre su boca y al parecer no podía salir de su impresión. Ver un tipo de maltrato así era doloroso, pero ver cómo lo ejercían sobre su mejor amigo, lo era aún más.  
  
- No...no... no deberías haber.... hecho algo así... Harry- se decía el pequeño en medio de su llanto- Sabías que.... que iban a golpearte... lo sabías... eres un... un tonto...  
  
Y lo peor de todo era que se culpaba a sí mismo por lo que había pasado. Pobrecillo.  
  
Trató de recoger el desastre que había quedado en la cocina, pero al cortarse con uno de los pedazos de porcelana de los platos desistió y se fue a su "habitación" lentamente.  
  
Con gran esfuerzo Ron consiguió que Hermione lo siguiera hacia donde iba el niño. Los dos no podían creer lo que habían visto, era totalmente... injusto... horrible...  
  
- Oh, por Dios- susurró Hermione al darse cuenta de donde dormía el pequeño Harry. La alacena debajo de las escaleras.  
  
Harry entró, y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta Ron y Hermione entraron también. El lugar era pequeño así que un niño y dos adolescentes dentro de ella lo llenaban por completo.  
  
El niño se acurrucó con sus piernas entre sus brazos y el llanto frenético volvió.  
  
- Yo... yo solo... solo pregunté donde estaban mis papás. No... no pensé que... que eso fuera tan malo como para... que me... m-me...golpeara...-se decía a sí mismo.  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban quizás tan angustiados como el pequeño niño, como Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué... les ocurrió? ¿Por qué? ¿Por... qué nadie... nadie me ... me quiere...? ¿Por qué?- dijo ahora en un susurro.  
  
Ese "¿Por qué?" lleno de tristeza y desconsuelo les sonaba a ambos. Esa misma noche ese tono de desesperación había vuelto a la boca de su dueño. Con esa misma frase: "¿Por qué?"  
  
Sin poder decir nada al respecto Ron y Hermione estaban siendo atraídos por una fuerza otra vez.  
  
- Ron, ya no quiero ver más de esto- dijo Hermione desesperadamente al ver que otra escena se presentaría ante sus ojos- ¡No quiero!  
  
- Tranquilízate...- dijo Ron sin siquiera tener el control él mismo.  
  
- ¡Sácanos de aquí...!  
  
Ron la abrazó fuertemente y juntos fueron llevados hacia ese remolino de formas, esperando que nada peor que eso fuera a suceder.  
  
Cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado. Ron soltó a Hermione. Habían regresado a la sala común de Gryffindor y el pensadero seguía delante de ellos. Intacto, igual como lo habían dejado.  
  
Se sentaron cerca del fuego, agradecidos porque todo aquello había terminado. La temperatura había bajado, y el frío era infernal.  
  
-¿Te... te arrepientes de haber entrado en su pensadero?-preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio.  
  
Hermione se quedo callada por unos momentos.  
  
- No... Ahora más que nunca sé que debemos estar con Harry, que él necesita cariño, Ron.  
  
- Lo sé... lo sé...- contestó simplemente el pelirrojo.  
  
- Aunque aún no puedo creer lo que le hicieron.  
  
- Yo tampoco, Herm. A eso sí se le llama crueldad. Pobre Harry...  
  
De pronto un sonido se escuchó en la orilla de las escaleras. Harry se había levantado. 


	2. La nueva decisión

Contestación reviews al final ^^  
  
Ahora A LEER!!! =D  
  
Todos los personajes son de la maestra Rowling XD Ninguno es mío que quede claro. :P  
  
Mi amargo pensadero  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
De pronto un sonido se escuchó en la orilla de las escaleras. Harry se había levantado.  
  
- ¿Pobre Harry?- preguntó el muchacho de la cicatriz tomándolos por sorpresa.  
  
- Harry...- susurró Hermione sin saber qué decir en realidad. En cuanto a Ron, él estaba más confundido aún sobre cómo explicarle a Harry aquella situación.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? Son las 2 de la mañana, ¿saben?- preguntó ahora dejando notar un dejo de desconfianza en su voz.  
  
- Ehmmm... bueno... es sólo que estuvimos buscándote por el castillo, pero no sabíamos que ya estabas aquí, en la sala común- dijo rápidamente Hermione. Ron sólo asintió a su lado.  
  
- Extraño- comentó Harry ahora acercándose a ellos- Buscándome a las 2 de la mañana.  
  
- Ehhh... sí. Pensamos que algo podría haberte pasado- dijo Ron esta vez.  
  
- Y tú, ¿qué haces tan tarde aquí?- preguntó Hermione para relajar un poco el ambiente de tensión.  
  
- Sólo vine a buscar mi pensadero- dijo enfatizando la última palabra. Parece que la intención de Hermione de relajar el ambiente había sido en vano.  
  
- Ah, sí... tu pensadero- Ron no podía aparentar calma. No se podría imaginar la reacción de Harry al descubrir que hurguetearon en algo tan privado para él.  
  
Hermione por su parte estaba segura de que Harry sabía, o por lo menos sospechaba, sobre lo que habían hecho. Recordó el horrible pasado de su amigo. Tuvo un impulso, pero no supo si seguirlo.  
  
- Bueno...- habló de nuevo Harry con ese nuevo toque de frialdad en la voz, no podían juzgarlo, tenía el derecho de hacerlo- ¿Ahora si me puedes contestar, Ron, a qué se debió ese "Pobre Harry"?  
  
- Yo...- comenzó el pelirrojo mirando a todos lados menos a su amigo- yo...  
  
- Vimos tu pensadero, Harry- dijo de un golpe Hermione. De algún modo u otro lo habría sabido.  
  
Para sorpresa suya la cara de Harry siguió con la misma expresión. No cambió en lo más mínimo, eso demostró que ya lo sabía. Sabía lo que habían acabado de hacer.  
  
- Pues...- comenzó a hablar amargamente- ¿Ahora me sienten más lástima? Porque si no es así, quizás podría mostrarles otros recuerdos peores, tal vez...  
  
- ¡Harry!- Hermione lo interrumpió. Todo quedó en silencio, después de unos momentos volvió a hablar, pero sólo en un susurro- Deja de ser sarcástico... por favor. Si lo hicimos fue únicamente por tu bien.  
  
- ¡¿Por mi bien?!  
  
Harry se había puesto de pie. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
  
- ¡¿De qué les sirve ver mi ridícula y dolorosa infancia?! ¡¿De qué?!  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
  
- Nos sirve Harry- habló Ron por primera vez.  
  
Harry se sentó de golpe nuevamente en el sillón.  
  
- Y bueno... ¿qué vieron?  
  
Luego de esa frase ninguno habló, nadie parecía estar preparado para relatar lo que había visto, o en el caso de Harry, sufrido.  
  
Hermione juntó el valor, para enfrentar la pregunta de su amigo.  
  
- Vimos sólo dos escenas. Una en donde tu... tu tío te gritaba algo sobre un jarrón y hablaba de tu anormalidad. Y... la otra...- dudó un momento- la otra... en la otra vimos cómo te golpeaba.  
  
Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos verdes de Harry. Al parecer, recordar eso le dolía... y mucho.  
  
- No deseaba que vieran eso. No quería- dijo finalmente.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Ron cuidadosamente.  
  
- Porque...- Harry miró las mangas de su pijama- Porque no quería... no deseaba que me tuvieran lástima. ¡Odio que sientan lástima por mí!  
  
- Harry, nosotros...  
  
- ¡No digan que no me tienen lástima porque sí la tienen!  
  
- ¡No!  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no si Ron acaba de decir "Pobre Harry"? ¿Acaso eso no representa lástima? ¡Por Dios!- dijo levantándose del sillón y dándoles la espalda como tratando de clamarse.  
  
- Esta conversación no nos está llevando a ningún lado. Si no nos crees Harry, bueno... no podemos hacer nada contra eso. Pero eso solo nos sirvió para valorarte aún más, y para que nuestro cariño y confianza creciera- habló Hermione.  
  
- Harry, es cierto- esta vez el pelirrojo habló.  
  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente mirando el piso. Se puso una mano en la frente, suspirando.  
  
- De todos modos, lo sentimos mucho. Quizás no deberíamos habernos enterado de cosas tan... íntimas para ti.  
  
Hubo un silencio extenso, roto sólo por Harry unos momentos después.  
  
- Lo que más quisiera es sacar esos recuerdos de mi memoria. No sé por qué aún siguen atormentándome- suspiró y se sentó por tercera vez en los sillones de la acogedora sala común.  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron, sin saber qué decir, como muchas veces en esa noche.  
  
- Sé que debería dejar todo esto en el pasado, pero siempre he anhelado con todas mis fuerzas tener una familia- se detuvo- Estoy feliz de que no hayan visto lo peor.  
  
¿Lo peor? ¿Había algo peor?  
  
Hermione se acercó y lo abrazó. Él correspondió el abrazo. Se sintió relajado entre los brazos de su amiga, mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca dulcemente.  
  
- Harry, te quiero mucho.  
  
Ron se quedó observándolos. No había hablado mucho esa noche, más bien, no había sabido qué decir. Todo lo había dejado muy confundido. No podía creer aún cómo había sufrido su mejor amigo... Y pensar que alguna vez había sentido celos por él.  
  
- Es mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde- dijo luego interrumpiendo el abrazo de sus amigos.  
  
- Sí. Tienes razón- dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry asintió con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el abrazo.  
  
Esa noche los tres durmieron las pocas horas de sueño que les quedaban algo inquietos. Ron y Hermione pensando en lo que habían presenciado y Harry sólo imaginando cómo habría sido su infancia si sus padres hubieran estado ahí... vivos, junto a él.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Al día siguiente hubo una pequeña tensión entre los tres. No volvieron a tocar el tema, no había quedado olvidado, pero no lo sacaron a conversación. Mejor así.  
  
- Buenos días- dijo Hermione al bajar las escaleras mientras sus amigos la esperaban.  
  
- Buenos días, Herm- contestaron ellos.  
  
Hubo silencio.  
  
- Entonces... ¿bajamos?  
  
- Ah, sí. Bajemos- recalcó Ron.  
  
Durante todo el desayuno Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a Harry. Aún se sentía culpable. Él comía lentamente mirando su plato.  
  
"Extraño que Harry sea una persona tan agradable y segura de sí misma con la infancia que tuvo. " pensaba Hermione.  
  
Luego lo analizó. Quizás no era tan seguro de sí mismo como ella pensaba. Era un adolescente como cualquier otro, ¿no es así? Y el hecho de que fuera "el Niño que vivió" no le quitaba eso. Nunca se había puesto a analizar la personalidad de Harry y ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Estaba comenzando a conocer a su amigo realmente.  
  
- Herm, ¿me pasas la sal por favor?- le preguntó el mismo chico que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos hace un rato.  
  
- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Ah, sí. La sal. Lo siento, estaba pensando. Ten  
  
Harry sólo sonrió, mientras alargaba el brazo para recibir la sal. Sus manos se rozaron más de lo debido.  
  
- Gracias- dijo él.  
  
Hermione sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Esa sonrisa no la había visto antes. ¿O sí? Las cosas desde el día anterior habían cambiado entre ellos. Ahora sí empezaba a conocer a su amigo a fondo, pero, ¿eso querría decir que podría estar viéndolo de forma distinta?  
  
Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, pero no pudo dejar de notar la suavidad de las manos de Harry. Mientras pensaba en ello, el timbre para entrar a clases sonó.  
  
- Vamos, Hermione- le dijo Ron tocándole el hombro mientras se levantaba del asiento y se ponía su mochila.  
  
- Sí, ya voy.  
  
Todos se dirigieron en tropel hasta la salida del Gran Salón. Pero de un momento a otro la gente comenzó a acumularse, algo obstruía el paso. Todos estaban apretujados, Harry, Ron y Hermione quedaron atrapados en una mar de gente.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione de inmediato.  
  
- No lo sé- le contestó Harry a su lado poniéndose en puntas de pie tratando de ver algo- No puedo ver nada.  
  
Harry estaba casi pegado a Hermione. Se sonrojó al tenerla tan cerca.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Ron? ¡Auch!- exclamó Hermione.  
  
Draco Malfoy había pasado a su lado también tratando de ver algo y la había pisado fuertemente a propósito.  
  
- Ahj, pero si es Granger- dijo fríamente- ¿Te ha dolido mucho?  
  
- Vete, Malfoy. Ya es bastante desagradable tu compañía de lejos como para tenerte sólo a centímetros- contestó ella.  
  
- Hey, yo sólo trato de ver qué ocurre. Por favor, ¿podrías alejarte un poco más? Estás ensuciando mi túnica.  
  
- ¡Déjala en paz, Malfoy!- Gritó Harry.  
  
- Mira, tu noviecito Potter. El cara rajada. ¿Tanto te ha molestado que haya pisado a la sangre sucia? Mira, fue peor para mí. Voy a tardar horas en sacar las manchas de las zuela de mi zapato.  
  
- ¡Eres un...!  
  
- ¡Harry!- lo interrumpió Hermione- No vale la pena. Vámonos.  
  
La verdad era bastante difícil alejarse de aquel lugar entre ese barullo de gente, pero lograron encontrar a Ron, él también los había estado buscando.  
  
Por suerte después de unos minutos los alumnos comenzaron a avanzar.  
  
Todos murmuraban y comentaban cuáles podrían haber sido las razones del porqué se había obstruido el paso.  
  
No lo supieron hasta que llegaron a la gran puerta. Dumbledore, con Snape y McGonagall a su espalda, conversaban con Cornelius Fudge. Al parecer estaban bastante acalorados. Lo más probable es que hubieran estado discutiendo.  
  
- Vamos. Llegaremos mas tarde aún a clase si no nos apresuramos- le dijo Hermione a sus espaldas.  
  
- Está bien- le contestó echando una última mirada a Fudge que observó a Harry con un toque de furia en los ojos.  
  
Llegaron al salón de Pociones.  
  
- Por lo menos hemos perdido clases- dijo Ron sonriente- Hoy no estaba como para soportar dos horas seguidas con Snape.  
  
- Bueno, prepárate para lo que queda de clase, por que con la cara que viene Snape no creo que nos quite pocos puntos- le contestó Harry.  
  
La clase estuvo normal y tal y como dijo Harry, Snape le quitó a Gryffindor más puntos de lo acostumbrado.  
  
- ¡80 puntos! ¡Es un estúpido e injusto mortífago! - exclamó Ron al salir de clase.  
  
Hermione lo miró severamente.  
  
- ¿Qué? Por lo menos admite que es injusto.  
  
El ambiente se había relajado entre ellos ya. Pero Harry había estado pensando en lo que le dijeron sus amigos. La verdad nunca les había contado sus sufrimientos, nunca había demostrado debilidad ante ellos, y los amigos estaban allí para todo, ¿cierto? Decidió abrirse más con ellos, pero con la condición de que ellos también lo hicieran con él. Esa misma noche les contaría su decisión.  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo Harry?- le preguntó su amigo pelirrojo- Estás muy callado.  
  
- No, nada. Estoy bien- sonrió.  
  
- Harry...- le dijo de pronto Hermione- Lo siento.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Aún... aún me siento culpable por lo de anoche. Yo fui la que comenzó con la idea. Pero te juro que fue con una buena intención, aunque no pensé en las consecuencias.  
  
- Está bien. Ya los perdoné. Ya no te preocupes por eso.  
  
Hermione le dedicó una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Adoro que seas tan comprensivo- y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias.  
  
- Bueno...- comentó Ron pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su amiga, quien caminaba al medio- Preparémonos para Transformaciones. Hoy es el examen- finalizó con cara de pánico.  
  
Los otros dos sólo rieron.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Esa noche llegaron agotados a la Sala común.  
  
- Ese encantamiento fue horrible. No me habría ofrecido de voluntario si hubiera sabido que correría durante media hora por todo el salón- se quejó Ron.  
  
- Bueno, todos lo probamos, Ron. No fuiste sólo tú- le recordó Hermione.  
  
- Sí, pero ustedes lo practicaron casi al final de la clase. Corrieron sólo unos minutos hasta que sonó el timbre.  
  
- Bueno, te sirvió para bajar el almuerzo, ¿no?  
  
- Chicos- interrumpió de pronto la conversación el chico de lentes.  
  
Ron y Hermione le pusieron atención.  
  
- Lo he estado pensando y creo que tienen razón. Son mis amigos y pienso que debería confiar más en ustedes, pero también creo que ustedes deberían confiar más en mí, y entre ustedes dos también.  
  
- Bueno... eso es cierto- dijo Ron tímidamente.  
  
- Por eso creo que debería contarles más sobre mi pasado, pero me gustaría que ustedes hicieran lo mismo.  
  
Los dos asintieron.  
  
- Creo que eso nos ayudaría a los tres y a nuestra amistad- recalcó Hermione.  
  
- Bueno... creo que el pensadero nos servirá. Eso sería lo mejor, ¿no?  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ron.  
  
- Yo también. Pero Harry...- dudó Hermione- ¿Estás seguro que quieres mostrarnos todo? Bueno... tú nos dijiste que había algo peor que lo que habíamos visto.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
- Estoy seguro.  
  
Luego de eso, subió a su habitación a buscar el pensadero. Lo dejó sobre la mesa.  
  
- Está bien... algunos recuerdos son recientes- les informó Harry- ¿Están listos?  
  
Los otros dos asintieron.  
  
Y como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, entraron en el pensadero, pero esta vez con Harry a su lado.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio... ;) son muy gratificantes...  
  
Bueno... ahora a contestarlos ^^  
  
LUADICA: k bueno que te haya gustado, me alegro mucho que lo hayas disfrutado, bueno, acá está la continuación. Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado esta también. Muchos besos.  
  
TBUBASA LUPIN DE BLACK: Lo mismo pienso, fueron muy crueles cierto? T.T weno, esperemos que mas adelante se lleven su merecido. ^^ Dursleys abajo!! ^^U  
  
ISA: Jejeje... ^^ que bueno que te haya gustado :D mira, que coincidencia tenemos el mismo deseo homicida XD.  
  
TXIRI: bueno, aki esta el sgte. Cap... y la reaccion de Harry. Bueno, de todos modos era de esperarse que se iba a enojar un poco, ¿o no? :p ^^ espero que este tb te guste mucho =D  
  
CRISTAL MELODY: Bueno ;) no te preocupes, yo tb me emociono asi a veces... pero es que esos dursley!!! U.U Pobrecito Harry... bueno, ya se dio cuenta que vieron su pensadero, y mas adelante en el prox. Cap. Probablemente veremos mas sobre la infancia de Harry y tb recuerdos recientes ^^ Tambien habrá recuerdos de Ron y Hermione... bueno, los tres han tenido malos momentos que tb los conoceremos mas adelante. Un beso ^^  
  
MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR MANDEN MAS!! NECESITO SU OPINIÓN! Besos para todos y gracias por leer el fic ^^ =D  
  
Hermile. 


	3. Más recuerdos

Contestación reviews al final ^^  
  
Ahora A LEER!!! =D  
  
Todos los personajes son de Rowling XD Ninguno es mío que quede claro. :P  
  
Mi amargo pensadero  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Y como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, entraron en el pensadero, pero esta vez con Harry a su lado...  
  
Aunque había declarado que estaba seguro sobre su decisión, Harry tenía miedo. Sentía una extraña sensación en su interior. Esos siempre habían sido SUS recuerdos. Nadie nunca los había tocado, conocido o sabido de ellos. Ahora compartía esos amargos pensamientos... ese sufrimiento era ahora sería conocido por alguien más que él.  
  
Llegaron a la misma casa. La casa de los Dursley. ¿Acaso todo seguiría sucediendo ahí? Ron y Hermione empezaban a odiar de verdad a los tíos de Harry.  
  
Estaban afuera de la alacena de Harry, junto a la puerta. Era de noche y todo estaba en silencio.  
  
Los tres se miraron. Harry bajó la cabeza rápidamente. Aun le faltaba valor quizás para ver de nuevo aquellas horribles escenas.  
  
- Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó su amigo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Ehhh... sí, bien. Muy bien...  
  
Los otros dos se miraron expresivamente.  
  
- Bueno... hay que esperar a que ocurra algo.  
  
"Pero sabes que nada bueno va a ocurrir, Hermione" pensó Harry.  
  
De pronto una cabecita de cabellera negra se asomó por la puerta a su lado. Miró comprobando que no había nadie, al parecer. El pequeño Harry de dos años aproximadamente salió de forma cautelosa y se dirigió a la cocina. El trío lo siguió.  
  
Abrió la puerta de un mueble y sacó unas galletas. Se dirigió a paso rápido de vuelta a la alacena cuando una voz lo detuvo.  
  
- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!  
  
Era una mujer delgada, con cara de caballo y cuello largo quien le hablaba, su tía. Tía Petunia  
  
- Yo... quería... yo...- dijo asustado.  
  
- Con que robando comida, ¿eh? ¡Vete a tu alacena!  
  
- Pero...- alegó con su tierna vocecita.  
  
- ¡Ahora!  
  
- Pero... tengo hambre... No...  
  
- ¡VETE!  
  
Harry dejó las galletas en el mesón de la cocina y se fue a dormir de nuevo, resignado. El pequeño cerró la puerta de la alacena, su tía fue a su habitación y todo quedó en silencio otra vez.  
  
- Harry...- habló Ron, después de un rato en silencio- Eso podrías haberlo evitado, ¿no? ¿Por qué salir a plena noche a robar galletas?  
  
Harry levantó la mirada y lo miró con algo de reproche.  
  
- Era un niño, Ron... A todos los niños les gustan los dulces y además... no... no había comido en tres días.  
  
- Oh- ahora sí se sentía estúpido- lo... lo siento...- dijo completamente arrepentido.  
  
Hermione sólo lo miró a Harry con ternura y angustia en sus ojos.  
  
- Harry... ¿cuándo comenzaste a usar los anteojos? Porque ahora no los llevabas- dijo cuidadosamente.  
  
- Creo que esta noche lo sabrás- dijo sonriendo tristemente- Es mejor continuar ya... Acabemos con esto rápido- dijo Harry.  
  
Y se dirigieron a un recuerdo posterior según lo que Harry había dicho. Cayeron pesadamente en el jardín. La misma casa... Había muchas flores de diversos colores, las que tía Petunia cuidaba incansablemente. Allí Harry estaba sentado en una banca blanca. No llevaba los anteojos aún y al parecer, ese era su problema.  
  
El pequeño se restregaba los ojos con las manos, mirando las flores. Eran tan lindas que quería verlas con claridad, sin embargo, le era imposible. Decidió correr el riesgo e ir donde su tío.  
  
Se dirigió al comedor de la casa. Allí estaba la familia reunida. Esa familia que definitivamente no era la suya.  
  
Harry le tiró la manga a su tío, cuidadosamente.  
  
- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora, mocoso?!  
  
- Ehhh... bueno... yo... ¿sabes tío? No... no puedo ver bien...  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?  
  
- La semana pasada cuando estaban en Mallorca, la... la Sra. Fig. me dijo que podría... podría...  
  
- ¿Podrías qué?  
  
Harry bajó la cabeza y habló en un susurro.  
  
- Que podría necesitar... anteojos- dijo apenado.  
  
- ¡¡ANTEOJOS!! ¡Anteojos!- se detuvo- Además quieres que gastemos dinero en comprarte anteojos... ¡A ti!  
  
- Bueno, sí...  
  
- Sueña, muchacho, sueña. ¡Qué disparate! ¿No, Petunia?- dijo divertido por la idea.  
  
- No hagas nada por él. No merece NADA de nosotros.  
  
Harry les dio una última mirada, tratando de enfocarlos bien (N/A : =P) y se retiró.  
  
El Harry de 15 años sonreía mirando la escena.  
  
- ¿Por qué sonríes, Harry?- preguntó Hermione algo extrañada.  
  
- Porque no puedo creer que alguna vez les haya pedido un favor. Me hace gracia.  
  
- Finalmente... no te compraron los lentes, ¿o sí?  
  
- ¿Tú qué crees, Ron?- contestó Harry algo divertido por la pregunta.  
  
- Entonces, ¿cómo los conseguiste?  
  
- Arabella me los regaló para uno de mis cumpleaños. Los compró iguales a los de mi padre para que me pareciera aún más a él.  
  
Hermione suspiró.  
  
- Bueno... por lo menos esto no ha sido peor que lo que vimos.  
  
Harry la miró significativamente un momento, luego miró el piso.  
  
- Vamos- dijo después.  
  
El pensadero hizo su tarea y los llevó esta vez adonde nunca los había llevado. Era una habitación algo pequeña, la ventana estaba abierta, hacía frío afuera. Era invierno. Hedwig estaba en su jaula ululando suavemente, por lo que ese recuerdo no había sido demasiado antiguo. Había un velador y al lado una cama acogedora.  
  
- Es mi habitación- aclaró Harry.  
  
- Me gusta- dijo Hermione para aligerar la tensión. Luego se sentó en la cama.  
  
Harry le sonrió  
  
De pronto un golpe se escuchó tras ellos. Alguien había abierto la puerta de golpe. Se voltearon a ver. Era Harry. Pero no estaba muy distinto al Harry del presente. Sólo que no llevaba el uniforme del colegio, sino que usaba una abrigadora chaqueta. Se tapaba la boca con ella mientras tosía fuertemente y se afirmaba del escritorio a su lado.  
  
Cuando la tos se detuvo un poco, se tiró en la cama abrigándose lo que más podía con la manta que tenía a sus pies sobre la colcha.  
  
Ron miró interrogante al Harry que estaba a su lado.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado una ola de frío atacó a Gran Bretaña en pleno verano? (N/A: Invención mía XD =p) - preguntó Harry.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Estábamos en vacaciones y yo estaba aquí, con mis tíos.  
  
Ron asintió comprendiendo. Pusieron atención.  
  
- Q-qué frío...ha...hace- dijo el Harry de la escena tiritando- S-si no me hu...hubieran ob-obligado a s-sacar la nieve de...del jardín...  
  
Hermione miró a Harry que estaba parado al lado de la puerta.  
  
- Estabas enfermo- le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Cómo es posible que no hagan nada?  
  
Harry sólo se encogió de hombros mirándola.  
  
El Harry enfermo comenzó a toser nuevamente. Hermione se acercó más a él y le puso una mano en la frente. Se giró para ver a Harry que observaba con Ron a su lado.  
  
- Tenías fiebre. ¡Estabas hirviendo! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? ¡Podrías haber mandado a Hedwig!  
  
- No quise preocuparlos. Y temía que a Hedwig le ocurriera algo por el clima.  
  
- No... no...- interrumpió el Harry que yacía en la cama. Se había dormido y hablaba entre sueños.  
  
Unas gotas de sudor bañaban su frente, pero él seguía tiritando.  
  
- No... hace frío...- decía mientras dormía.  
  
Hermione miró al Harry real nuevamente.  
  
- Lo sé, estaba delirando...- dijo mirando el piso.  
  
- Pero...- habló Ron- Harry... Nunca nos dijiste nada.  
  
- ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Hermione- ¡Tú aquí, con una gripe terrible! ¡Te ordenaron sacar la nieve del jardín y mira en las condiciones que quedaste! ¡HIRVIENDO EN FIEBRE! ¡Delirando! Y ellos... no hacen nada... ¡NADA!  
  
Harry no despegó su vista del piso. Era cierto. Nunca se preocuparon de él, pero qué mas daba...  
  
- Creo que ha sido demasiado. Volvamos- dijo después de un segundo.  
  
- Sí- sólo dijo Ron que estaba ensimismado viendo en las condiciones en las que si amigo vivía.  
  
- Está bien. Vamos- dio Hermione.  
  
Y volvieron al castillo, a la sala común. Al verdadero hogar de Harry. Nadie comentó nada. No había nada que aclarar o concluir. Lo habían visto todo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Lo sé!! Fui muy mala con Harry!!! T.T  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... y que haya quedado bien, pk lo hice a la rápida :P esta mas corto, lo siento. Tratare de hacerlos mas largos. ^^  
  
Bueno, ahora contesto reviews!!!!!! =D  
  
AMMYRS: Hola! Como has estado!!?? Jjeje, muchas gracias ^^ me alegra que te guste, la idea me vino de repente... fue como un TOING! Jaja y se me ocurrio, me gusta tb la idea del pensadero por eso hice este fic. Voy a continuarlo lo antes posible... ;) gracias por el review y X leer el fic.  
  
SNIVELLY: jeje... son malos verdad? Como se atreven a hacerle eso a mi pobe harry! T.T viejos desgraciados XD. Gracias por el review... que bueno que te guste el fic. ^^  
  
ADY-CHAN: Muchas gracias! ^^ me alegra mucho k a alguien le gusten mis fics. =D Jeje, los dursley dan mucha rabia :P Eso es maltrato infantil! T.T Pobre Harry... pero tuve que hacerlo sufrir :P Tratare de continuarlo pronto ^^ gracias X el review. Y sobre "Por que no te vi antes?" me quede en sekia de ideas y no se aun como continuarlo, aunk tengo una idea vaga, en cuanto me vengan las ideas y tenga claro todo lo voy a continuar okis? (espero k sea pronto =p) 


	4. La infancia de Hermione

Contestación reviews al final ^^  
  
Todos los personajes son de Rowling XD Ninguno es mío que quede claro. :P  
  
Ahora A LEER!!! =D  
  
Mi amargo pensadero  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Un haz de luz entró por la ventana de la habitación dándole en el rostro a quien dormía tranquilamente en una de las camas. Allí estaba, con los ojos cerrados, sin anteojos. Un brazo arriba de su cabeza y otro sobre su plano abdomen.  
  
Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y los cerró de nuevo por la molestia de la luz en ellos. Bostezó abiertamente y se levantó. No había nadie en la habitación, todos habían bajado ya a desayunar. Hasta Ron.  
  
"Extraño" pensó Harry sonriendo.  
  
Se dio una ducha. Pudo tomarse todo el tiempo que quiso, pues era fin de semana. Mientras tomaba la toalla no pudo evitar recordar lo que había visto el día anterior. La verdad sentía como si todo lo que había en el pensadero lo hubiera vivido nuevamente. Una puntada de tristeza en el pecho desvaneció el buen humor con el que se había levantado.  
  
Cuando terminó de asearse bajó al Gran Comedor. Allí, sentados, hablando, estaban Ron y Hermione. Se acercó a ellos.  
  
- Buenos días, chicos.  
  
- Buenos días- lo saludó Hermione la cual se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Hola, Harry- lo saludó Ron esta vez.  
  
Como lo habían hecho la vez anterior, no comentaron nada sobre los recuerdos de Harry. El desayuno transcurrió normalmente. Luego, en la tarde, salieron a caminar por las afueras del castillo.  
  
El día estaba perfecto. Ni muy caluroso, ni muy frío. Pasearon sin hablar, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.  
  
- Y bien... ¿Esta noche vamos a...?  
  
- Sí- contestó Harry sabiendo a qué se refería.  
  
- Pues...- continuó Ron- ¿Quién de los dos, Herm, va a ser el primero?  
  
- Yo- contestó con decisión sonriéndole a su amigo con pecas.  
  
- Está bien- aceptó él.  
  
Silencio otra vez.  
  
- Harry...- susurró Hermione.  
  
- ¿Sí?- contestó desviando la vista hacia sus ojos.  
  
Hermione calló por un momento, pensando.  
  
- Nada- dijo finalmente.  
  
Harry se encongió de hombros, mientras Hermione le pasaba un brazo por la cintura al chico de anteojos. Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros, sonriendo, pero sin dejar de notar el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Yo también quiero abrazos!- dijo Ron riendo.  
  
Y así los tres caminaron hacia el castillo abrazados como buenos amigos que eran.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Aquella noche Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir nerviosismo por lo que iba a hacer momentos después. La que menos había hablado de su vida y sus padres, era ella. Quizás por el hecho de que eran muggles, y no encajarían muy bien en sus conversaciones. Quién sabe. Ahora sus dos mejores amigos la conocerían bien, sabrían cómo había sido realmente su vida.  
  
Fue hacia el baño de la habitación y se mojó la cara para relajarse un poco.  
  
- Son tus mejores amigos, tranquilízate- se dijo a sí misma. Pero las palabras no sirvieron de nada.  
  
Horas antes Harry y Ron la habían dejado sola para que pusiera sus recuerdos en el pensadero. Lo había llevado a la habitación de las chicas y esa tarde se dedicó a rememorar eventos pasados de su vida.  
  
Vio la hora. Faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche. Los dos chicos debían de estar esperándola ya. Tomó el pensadero y bajó las escaleras. Efectivamente allí estaban, sentados, conversando animadamente, pero en silencio. Si algún otro prefecto descubría que estaban despiertos, no se librarían de alguna detención.  
  
- Hola- dijo ella simplemente para llamar su atención.  
  
Ellos sólo sonrieron.  
  
- ¿Lista?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- Sí, eso creo.  
  
- Bueno, debo admitir que tengo curiosidad- confesó Harry.  
  
- Pues, entonces no perdamos tiempo- le contestó ella.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Ella dejó el posillo de piedra sobre la mesa. Los tres se acercaron a él.  
  
- Herm, ¿estás segura?- dijo Harry de repente- Si no quieres...  
  
- Sí quiero Harry. Son mis amigos, debo confiar en ustedes, ¿no es cierto?  
  
Él asintió.  
  
- Ok, entonces... vamos- apuró Ron.  
  
Después de realizar el procedimiento que habían hecho la noche anterior, el trío llegó a un lugar poco conocido para Harry y Ron. La casa de Hermione.  
  
Era muy linda, la verdad. Había muchos cuadros sobre las paredes, los cuales adornaban y le daban un estilo único al lugar.  
  
Había muebles de madera brillante y oscura y el comedor era bastante grande. La mesa tenía un gran florero con girasoles en medio de ella. Era una hermosa y acogedora casa muggle.  
  
Los chicos recorrieron la casa con curiosidad (sobretodo Ron), pero Hermione no se molestó en hacerlo. Conocía demasiado bien aquel lugar como para explorarlo una vez más. Aunque las cosas estuvieran distintas, seguía siendo el mismo hogar de siempre.  
  
- ¿Esta... eres tú?- interrumpió sus pensamientos Ron, quien sostenía en sus manos un marco de foto.  
  
Harry se acercó a su amigo, vio la foto y sonrió.  
  
Una niña de unos 5 años con el cabello largo y lleno de dóciles rizos, estaba sentada en el jardín de la misma casa. Tenía una muñeca y la miraba ensimismada con sus enormes ojos color avellana.  
  
- Eras muy linda...- dijo Harry sin pensar, luego analizó lo dicho-Es decir... yo... no quise decir que no seas linda ahora, sino que... yo... es decir, no quise...  
  
- Está bien, Harry. Comprendo- dijo ella divertida.  
  
Ella se acercó donde sus amigos y al ser más pequeña que ellos, se puso en puntitas de pie para observarse a sí misma en la fotografía.  
  
- Era mi primera muñeca. La adoraba.  
  
- ¿Qué edad tenías?- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
- Estaba a punto de cumplir los cinco. Lo recuerdo bien, porque aquel día mis padres me dijeron que me darían el regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.  
  
Unos pasos interrumpieron la conversación.  
  
- Está bien - una mujer de unos 28 años apareció por las escaleras. Por sus facciones y su cabello, supieron de inmediato que era la madre de Hermione- Hoy llegaremos tarde. No nos esperes y hazla dormir antes de las nueve, ¿está bien?  
  
- ¿No deberían respetar los horarios los pacientes?- dijo una mujer bastante mayor con el cabello blanco y rizado que bajó tras ella- Ya pasó tu hora de trabajo. Hermione debe ver a su madre de vez en cuando, ¿no?  
  
- Mamá, es una emergencia. Tú sabes.  
  
La mujer mayor asintió a regañadientes.  
  
- Entonces, no hagas esperar a tu marido.  
  
- Gracias, mamá- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, poniéndose una chaqueta y saliendo por la puerta. (N/A: por donde mas podria salir? XD)  
  
- Una emergencia...- suspiró la mujer antes de subir nuevamente.  
  
Hermione le señaló a Harry y Ron que la siguieran, así que los tres subieron las escaleras viendo cómo la mujer entraba a la habitación de la derecha. Ellos entraron a la habitación contraria, la de la izquierda.  
  
- Es mi abuela- dijo Hermione a sus amigos cuando cerraron la puerta del cuarto- Bueno... era mi abuela.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¿Murió?- preguntó Harry cuidadosamente.  
  
- Sí- contestó Hermione mirando al piso, luego levantó la cabeza- Bueno... eso demuestra que no me conocen nada- dijo ahora sonriendo.  
  
- Bueno... nunca nos contaste nada- se defendió Ron.  
  
- Y ustedes nunca se interesaron en que les contara- le respondió a Ron- Es igual, sólo...  
  
Hermione se detuvo al ver que Harry ya no estaba a su lado, así que se volteó.  
  
Él estaba de espaldas. Se había acercado a la cama de la habitación y miraba a quien se encontraba en ella. Ron y Hermione fueron a su lado. Allí, durmiendo profundamente, estaba la pequeña Hermione.  
  
- Herm... eres tú...- le dijo Ron.  
  
- No me digas Ron- bromeó ella.  
  
Ron sólo negó con la cabeza y continuó mirando a la hermosa niña que descansaba frente a él.  
  
- Cada vez que mi madre tenía una emergencia, le advertía a mi abuela que me durmiera antes de las nueve, pero cuando ella se iba generalmente ya estaba dormida.  
  
- ¿Es que no se despedía de ti?- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
- No que yo recuerde. Salía demasiado apresurada.  
  
- ¿Y tu padre?  
  
- Él llegaba mucho más tarde, se encargaba de la Clínica Odontológica. Así que debía dejar todo en orden antes de venir a casa.  
  
- Oh...  
  
- Bueno... ¿les parece si bajamos? Creo que hasta que mi "otro yo" no despierte nada ocurrirá. ¿Les parece bien?  
  
- Sí- dijo Ron.  
  
- ¿Harry?  
  
Pero Harry no contestaba.  
  
- ¿Harry? Haryyyyy...  
  
Estaba ensimismado mirando a la pequeña Hermione. Era hermosa. Sus rizos se extendían sobre la suave almohada. Sus mejillas sonrosadas lucían bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Se preguntó si Hermione seguiría siendo tan hermosa al dormir.  
  
- ¡Harry!  
  
- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?- preguntó reaccionando- ¿Por qué gritas, Hermione?  
  
- No contestabas...  
  
- Ah... ehh... lo siento...  
  
- Le decía a Ron por qué no bajábamos un momento hasta...  
  
Pero la pequeña comenzó a despertar interrumpiendo las palabras de la chica. Abrió los ojos y buscó a su muñeca rápidamente. Cuando la encontró la abrazó.  
  
- ¡Mamá!- gritó, no muy fuerte- ¡Mamá!  
  
Alguien abrió la puerta. Era la abuela de Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, mamá no está. Tuvo una emergencia.  
  
- ¿Otra emergencia?  
  
- Sí- dijo ella sentándose en su cama- Pero yo estoy aquí, ¿necesitas algo, linda?  
  
- No abuela, gracias. Sólo... sólo quería... estar con mi mamá. Es todo.  
  
- Oh... bueno, en ese caso, te dejo... que duermas bien.  
  
La mujer le besó la frente y salió cerrando despacio la puerta. La pequeña suspiró.  
  
- Otra emergencia... ¡otra más! Malditos pacientes...  
  
Harry y Ron no podía creer que Hermione estuviera maldiciendo a los 5 años. Hermione lo notó.  
  
- Era... algo precoz...- dijo ella.  
  
- Ya veo...- dijo Ron algo divertido.  
  
- ¿Por qué mi mamá no está aquí, conmigo? Si yo también tengo una emergencia ella no va a poder ayudarme...- decía la pequeña inocentemente.  
  
La diversión de Ron se había terminado. La niña había comenzado a llorar. Le hacía falta su madre.  
  
La puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero esta vez de golpe.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Qué tienes?  
  
- Abuela... extraño... a mi... mamá- decía entre sollozos.  
  
- Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé...- decía ella acariciándole la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Y dónde esta papá?  
  
- Con tu madre...  
  
- Lo sabía- dijo la pequeña amargamente.  
  
La mujer abrazó a su nieta y ella lloró en sus brazos...  
  
Un golpe detrás de ellos los distrajo de la escena. Hermione había salido de la habitación rápidamente. Ron y Harry salieron tras ella.  
  
- Herm... ve más despacio.  
  
Pero ella ya había salido al jardín trasero de su casa. La noche estaba estrellada y la Luna menguaba. Estaba hermosa.  
  
Pudieron ver que Hermione se había detenido y se había sentado sobre el pasto. Harry y Ron se sentaron también, cada uno a su lado.  
  
- Ya no podía seguir viendo eso...- dijo ella de pronto. Estaba llorando silenciosamente, sin embargo, su voz no la delataba.  
  
- Hermione...- susurró Harry- Yo...- no sabía qué decir ni cómo consolarla.  
  
Sólo se quedó mirando su rostro mientras Ron la abrazaba. Él hizo lo mismo. Esa era la mejor cura para su llanto.  
  
- Herm... si quieres podemos...- comenzó Ron esta vez, después del abrazo.  
  
- No- dijo tajante- Sabía que sería difícil, y además no sé por qué lloro. Otra personas han sufrido más que yo.  
  
Miró a Harry.  
  
- Es mejor no tener nunca padres que perderlos cuando ya los tuviste... Supongo que eso te ocurrió, ¿no?- dijo él en un tono casi inaudible.  
  
- Sí- dijo Hermione- Recuerdo cuando me ponían atención, yo era... importante... yo...  
  
- Creo que será mejor que sigamos- dijo Harry interrumpiendo. Sentía, de alguna forma, que a Hermione le incomodaba hablar del tema. Ella lo miró agradecida.  
  
- Vamos...  
  
El próximo recuerdo se situaba en la misma habitación de momentos atrás. El cuarto de Hermione estaba ahora decorado con libros... muchos libros que llenaban el escritorio que se encontraba a un lado de su cama. Sentada en él, estaba la muchacha, leyendo atentamente un libro que, por lo que pudieron notar, tenía más de 500 páginas.  
  
- La diferencia entre ambos reinos es más difícil de establecer...- leía en voz alta la niña que ahora debía tener unos 8 o 9 años-... cuando se trata de seres de estructura muy sencilla. Una tercera opinión que hoy cuenta con muchos adherentes... ¿adherentes?  
  
- Creo que ya sé la causa de tu forma de ser, Hermione- dijo Ron riendo.  
  
- Adherentes... adherentes- la niña buscaba en el diccionario la palabra- ¡Adherente! Aquí está...  
  
- ¿Hermione?- un hombre había entrado por la puerta tras ella.  
  
Era alto, con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules.  
  
- ¿Sí, papá?  
  
- ¿Necesitas algo? Si quieres puedes descansar un momento...  
  
- ¡Nick!- una voz femenina se escuchó tras él, la madre de Hermione- ¡Nick! Deja a Hermione estudiar en paz. Debe estar aplicada para entrar a esa escuela. El examen es la próxima semana.  
  
- Pero, Lucy...  
  
- Nada de peros. Es la mejor escuela del país y no desperdiciaremos una oportunidad como esta.  
  
- Oh... está bien...  
  
Los dos se fueron de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola otra vez. Ella suspiró, miró por la ventana un momento y siguió leyendo.  
  
- Siempre tuve miedo de la reacción que podría tener mi madre si fallaba en algo- dijo la Hermione real a sus amigos- Recuerdo que ni siquiera me pidió mi opinión sobre entrar a esa escuela.  
  
- Pues, no es del todo malo, ¿no es así?- dijo Ron- Quiero decir que... eso te hizo ser más responsable, más...  
  
- Creo que de todos modos lo habría sido. Mi padre también es un hombre responsable, inteligente, sacaba las mejores notas en la escuela, pero... como pudieron ver, él nunca me obligó a nada. No importaba que no fuera la mejor, no importaba que no estudiara todo el día o que no entrara a la mejor escuela del país. Él siempre me querría. En cambio, mi madre...  
  
- Lo sabemos, Herm- dijo Harry- Lo vimos... Lo... lo siento mucho- fue lo que atinó a decir.  
  
Ella le sonrió.  
  
De pronto una fuerza los tomó por completo, el pensadero hacía su trabajo. Después de unas cuantas vueltas viendo formas y colores poco nítidos (cosa que los mareó), llegaron a un lugar completamente distinto a los anteriores.  
  
Era una enorme sala vacía, sin muebles ni sillas. No había nada de nada. Tenía unos grandes ventanales que le daban paso a la hermosa luz de la mañana que alumbraba y hacía brillar el piso de madera.  
  
La pared contraria a los ventanales estaba hecha de un inmenso espejo que la cubría por completo. Parecía una sala de baile, o algo así.  
  
- Una sala de ballet- aclaró Hermione.  
  
- ¿Ballet?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- Sí... la verdad este pensamiento no es muy antiguo.  
  
- ¿Ballet?- preguntó el pelirrojo nuevamente sin poderlo creer.  
  
- Sí, Ron...  
  
- Herm, ¿practicas ballet?- le preguntó Harry esta vez.  
  
- Exacto.  
  
De pronto una chica de 15 años entro por una puerta en la esquina del cuarto. Era Hermione misma. Estaba igual que la Hermione real. Pero aunque fuera así, Harry no pudo dejar de mirar lo hermosa que se veía con lo que llevaba. Estaba vestida como todas las bailarinas de ballet, excepto por el tutú, en vez de él sólo traía puesto una especie de falda con trozos de tela colgando, los cuales flotaban tras ella cuando se movía. (N/A: espero haberlo explicado bien =p) Estaba vestida completamente de blanco y llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño parecido al que llevaba en el baile de cuarto curso. También llevaba zapatos de ballet.  
  
- Te ves muy linda, Herm- le dijo Ron sonrojado- Quiero decir... te veías. Esto ya pasó, ¿no? Me refiero a que estabas más linda de lo normal.  
  
- Es cierto- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a la Hermione del pensadero.  
  
La muchacha se había puesto de pie delante del espejo y se miró de arriba a abajo. Luego levantó los brazos lentamente, los mantuvo arriba unos segundos, y luego los bajó con delicadeza.  
  
- Espero lograrlo hoy- dijo en voz baja, pero el trío pudo escucharla bien.  
  
De pronto otra puerta, distinta a la puerta por la que había entrado Hermione, se abrió.  
  
Una mujer de unos 35 años, delgada, también con el pelo recogido, entró a la sala y saludó a Hermione alegremente. Dejó su bolso en una esquina y se dirigió a su alumna.  
  
- ¿Ya calentaste?  
  
- Aún no. Lo siento...  
  
- No te preocupes, sé que llegaste hace poco.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Bueno, entonces... ¡qué estamos esperando!- dijo la mujer alegre- ¡A trabajar!  
  
Hermione se dirigió a la barra que abarcaba toda la sala y que se encontraba bajo la ventana. Puso un pie sobre ella con la pierna completamente estirada y bajó su cuerpo hasta agarrar por completo su pie con las manos. Tenía una elongación increíble. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro pie.  
  
Después de ese ejercicio se apegó más a la barra, tocándola con su estómago y puso el pie sobre ella nuevamente, pero esta vez de lado. Ladeó su cuerpo, hacia un lado tocando su pie y luego hacia otro.  
  
- Recuerda, mantén las rodillas rectas.  
  
Luego de un rato de hacer el mismo ejercicio, la profesora habló:  
  
- Bueno, es hora de que empecemos con el ensayo, ¿te parece, Hermione?  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
La mujer se dirigió a su bolso y empezó a buscar algo, mientras la chica se apoyaba en la barra.  
  
- ¿Eres su única alumna?- preguntó Ron de pronto a la Hermione junto a él.  
  
- Bueno... sí. A mí me hace clases personales. Mi madre...  
  
Pero no pudo continuar porque la profesora habló:  
  
- ¿Cuál es tu canción Hermione? Lo siento, la olvidé.  
  
- "Para Elisa" de Beethoven, profesora.  
  
- Ah, sí. Ya recuerdo.  
  
La mujer sacó un CD y lo puso en un equipo de sonido que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- le preguntó Ron a Harry. No tenía idea que era un CD y menos un equipo de sonido.  
  
- Cosas muggles. Después te explico.  
  
La verdad Harry no quería perderse ninguno de los movimientos que la Hermione del pensadero iba a realizar.  
  
La música comenzó a sonar y la profesora se dirigió a Hermione para indicarle todo.  
  
La muchacha comenzó a moverse con una delicadeza increíble. Realmente parecía una ángel, según la opinión de Harry. La luz del sol entraba por los ventanales y le daba por completo en el cuerpo, lo que la hacía ver más hermosa aún.  
  
Levantó su pierna y casi llegó a tocar su cabeza con ella.  
  
- Practico ballet desde los 6- le dijo Hermione al oído a Harry.  
  
La mujer rodeaba a Hermione viendo sus movimientos y tratando de ayudarla en sus equivocaciones.  
  
- ¡Más arriba! ¡Tú sabes que puedes!- la animaba- Ahora viene el giro, concéntrate...  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Hizo un estupendo giro, pero al final...  
  
- ¡Auch!- exclamó ella desde el suelo.  
  
- Hermione, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la mujer, acercándose a su alumna, la cual se había caído justo al final del giro.  
  
- Me duele el tobillo- dijo ella con los ojos apretados por el dolor.  
  
- Bueno, tu giro está mejorando, pero... a ver... déjame ver...- dijo la mujer viendo el pie de la chica.  
  
Le desató la pequeña zapatilla de ballet y se la sacó. Tomó el pie de Hermione y lo examinó.  
  
- Muévelo en círculos- le ordenó.  
  
- ¡Ay! ¡Me duele mucho!  
  
- Creo que te lo dislocaste... Lo dejamos hasta aquí por hoy, ¿está bien?  
  
- Pero...- la profesora la miró con un dejo de severidad en los ojos- está bien.  
  
- Espero que te recuperes pronto. Sé que podrás hacer el giro cuando vuelvas a clases - la profesora le guiñó un ojo y se retiró.  
  
Hermione se quedó sola allí, en medio del salón. Tocó su tobillo. Le dolía muchísimo. Se puso de pie con dificultad y se dirigió a la puerta por la que había entrado desde un principio, pero alguien entró repentinamente a la sala.  
  
- ¡Hermione!- la voz de la madre de Hermione hizo eco en la gran habitación.  
  
Hermione se volteó lentamente, con un dejo de miedo en el rostro.  
  
- ¿Por qué estabas asustada?- le preguntó Harry a la Hermione junto a él.  
  
Ella le hizo una seña de silencio y le indicó seguir escuchando.  
  
- ¡Cómo que te dislocaste el tobillo! ¡Pero si....!  
  
- Sí, mamá me disloqué el tobillo- dijo la chica tranquilamente, le costaba mantenerse en pie- Creo que...  
  
- No me digas que no vas a participar en la presentación. ¡Debías conseguir el papel principal, hija! Yo...  
  
- ¿Tú qué, mamá?- dijo Hermione esta vez levantando la voz- ¿Alguna vez TÚ te has preguntado si YO quería conseguir ese papel?  
  
- Pero, Hermione...  
  
- No tienes excusa, mamá...¡Estoy harta de hacer todo lo que tú quieres que haga! ¡Tengo 15 años! ¿No crees que ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones?  
  
Hermione parecía cada vez más enojada con su madre.  
  
- Hija...- murmuró sorprendida.  
  
- ¡Se acabó, mamá! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡La hija perfecta se esfumó!  
  
La mujer se adelantó para abrazarla.  
  
- ¡Suéltame!- gritó Hermione safándose de los brazos de su madre.  
  
Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
  
- ¡Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti! ¡Nada más que eso! ¡Hermione, escúchame!  
  
Hermione ya salía de la habitación a paso rápido, con dificultad por el pie herido. Harry y Ron jamás habían visto a Hermione en tal arranque de ira.  
  
- ¡Eres mi hija y me debes respeto!  
  
- Pues creo que el respeto debería ser mutuo... Si quieres lo mejor para mí, entonces... ¡aléjate!  
  
Esa había sido su última palabra. La chica cerró la puerta de golpe. La madre de Hermione se quedó de pie allí, sola. Suspiró y se sentó un momento.  
  
- Creo que tiene razón...- suspiró la mujer.  
  
El trío se dirigió hacia la puerta en busca de la Hermione que había salido hecha una furia.  
  
Se encontraron en los vestuarios con ella, estaba llorando...  
  
- Ya no la soporto... - decía mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas...  
  
- Creo que ya no quiero ver esto, chicos- dijo de pronto la Hermione real- ¿Podemos...?  
  
- Claro- contestó Harry, aunque sentía curiosidad por ver lo que seguía.  
  
Ron asintió y los recuerdos quedaron atrás dejando paso a la realidad de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
- Uff...- Ron se sentó de golpe en uno de los sillones- Estoy cansado...  
  
- ¿Cansado?- le preguntó Harry- ¿De qué?  
  
- No lo sé- contestó bostezando- Hey, Hermione. La verdad, nunca imaginé que bailabas ballet...  
  
- Ni yo- comentó Harry- Pero bailas... muy... bien...  
  
- Gracias- dijo ella cabizbaja.  
  
- ¿Estás bien, Herm?  
  
Harry se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Creo que ver todo eso en una noche fue... quizás muy... muy...  
  
- No te preocupes- Harry la aprisionó en sus fuertes brazos y le besó la mejilla.  
  
- Creo que ya saben por qué siempre deseo ser la mejor en todo... Es sólo que yo...  
  
- ¿Qué paso después, Herm?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- Bueno... no hablé con mi madre por semanas. Aún siento rencor hacia ella...  
  
- Me imagino- declaró Ron asintiendo.  
  
- Creo que es mejor ir a dormir.  
  
- Sí...  
  
Y los tres se dirigieron a sus habitaciones lentamente, mientras un pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar...  
  
"Mañana es mi turno..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Lo se!!! El final es un asco!!!!!!!! Aunque ocupe 19 páginas (es mucho para lo que yo escribo que son como 9 paginas generalmente) T.T Sorry! Siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor... ojala no los haya defraudado con esta continuación.. =(  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, después de todo =D  
  
Ahora, A CONTESTAR REVIEWS! ^^  
  
LUNA PAOLA MALFOY: Muchas gracias, realmente me alegra que te guste. Y me halagas ^^ ... Gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me suben el animo ^^. Si que son malos sus tios, cierto? U.U Mueran los dursley!!!! XDDDD Que bien que te este gustando, gracias por leer el fic... espero que este cap. Tb te guste ^^ muchos besos...  
  
CRISTAL MELODY: jeje, lo siento n.n', pero el no esperar fue bueno no? Creo que todos tenemos un instinto asesino por los dursley jaja. Y la verdad.... no te habias preguntado que hacia harry cuando de enfermaba?? Bueno, :P yo sip, por eso puse esa situación... no se aun si habran mas recuerdos de harry... pero aki puse de herm... espero que te haya gustado, jeje ok un besote ^^ 


	5. La infancia de Ron

Contestación reviews al final ^^  
  
Todos los personajes son de Rowling XD Ninguno es mío que quede claro. :P  
  
Ahora A LEER!!! =D  
  
Mi amargo pensadero  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Esa noche Ron no pudo dormir tranquilo sabiendo lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.  
  
Era tan difícil.  
  
Aunque Hermione y Harry fueran sus mejores amigos le costaba abrirse a ellos. Le costaba y lo avergonzaba, al mismo tiempo, porque aunque él no conociera casi nada del mundo muggle no le era difícil diferenciar entre una familia adinerada y otra que no lo era. Y por lo que había visto sus dos amigos nunca carecieron de nada. No como él.  
  
Entre pensamiento y pensamiento el pelirrojo no podía conciliar el sueño. Cuando por fin logró dormirse habían pasado horas y el viento susurraba en la ventana.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente con la inquietud impregnada en el rostro, no había nadie en la habitación más que él, sin embargo, escuchaba agua correr en el baño. Se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, tocó dos veces y habló:  
  
- ¿Harry?  
  
Efectivamente era Harry quién estaba allí.  
  
- Ya salgo, Ron. Me quedé dormido. (n/a: A kien no le gustaría esta en ese baño!!!!!!!!! jeje *n*)  
  
- Está bien- contestó sin ganas.  
  
Lo que le faltaba: llegar tarde a clases aquel día.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Harry dejaba caer el agua caliente sobre su rostro, lo que lo relajaba mucho. Eealmente era lo que necesitaba.  
  
Esos días habían sido duros para Hermione y él y hoy lo serían también para Ron. Habían revivido momentos dolorosos, era casi como experimentarlos de nuevo, y, la verdad... no era fácil.  
  
Se detuvo en el nombre de su amiga, y desde ese momento no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había presenciado el día anterior. Hermione se había sincerado ante ellos como él mismo lo había hecho días atrás. Y, verdaderamente, nunca había pensado, ni se había imaginado, ni había tratado de averiguar cómo había sido la infancia de ella.  
  
De pronto se sintió culpable. Eso era lo que hacían los amigos, ¿no?  
  
Salió de la ducha y siguió pensando en ello, sin tomar en cuenta en cómo avanzaba peligrosamente el reloj y que se le hacía cada vez más tarde.  
  
Comenzó a vestirse y su mente le hizo rememorar la situación ocurrida la noche anterior. Hermione llorando en sus brazos... Y ver todos esos recuerdos que, a pesar de que no eran tan graves ni traumáticos como los suyos, la hacían realmente susceptible.  
  
En aquel minuto cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, sintió como si la pequeña Hermione que había estado durmiendo en la habitación del piso de arriba, se hubiera trasladado y hubiera llegado a recibir ese cálido abrazo que le habían ofrecido. La sintió tan inocente y vulnerable que pensó que podría abrazarla así para siempre, que la protegería siempre de aquellos momentos del pasado que habían vuelto a atormentarla esa noche.  
  
Se encontró recordando la sensación que tuvo al sentir a Hermione sobre su cuerpo y sacudió la cabeza en un intento de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. No podía estar pensando eso de ella.  
  
- Quizás te afectó verla tan débil en ese momento- se dijo, aunque no se convenció del todo.  
  
Su mente se había echado a volar y no había asimilado lo que estaba pensando. Eso era todo.  
  
Salió del baño completamente vestido y con el cabello húmedo. Ron lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- Creí que ya no saldrías hasta el año que viene- y se metió de inmediato al baño.  
  
- Lo siento- se disculpó Harry gritando a través de la puerta.  
  
Cuando Ron estuvo listo bajaron de inmediato las escaleras y corrieron hasta el Gran Salón para corroborar si quedaba algún resto de desayuno, pero por la hora que era, quizás lo intentaban en vano.  
  
Cuando iban cruzando el vestíbulo una voz femenina los llamó. Hermione estaba en el borde de la escalera de mármol, con cara de impaciencia y con un bulto en las manos.  
  
Subieron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba.  
  
- Bueno, nos quedamos sin desayuno...- se resignó Harry.  
  
- No estés tan seguro- señaló Hermione entregándoles el paquete.  
  
- ¡Tostadas!- gritó Ron emocionado- ¡Gracias, Herm!  
  
Después de saciar el hambre, Harry y Ron se dirigieron con Hermione al aula.  
  
Primera clase: Encantamientos.  
  
Llegaron al aula de Flitwick y se sentaron, esperando que llegara el pequeño profesor.  
  
Ninguno de los tres amigos puso mucha atención a la clase, sus mentes vagaban por los rincones de sus pensamientos, recordando cómo había ocurrido todo aquello... cómo había llegado la idea del pensadero a ellos.  
  
Hermione aún se sentía triste y aunque trataba de no recordar, las imágenes de su infancia llegaban a su mente. Más bien, llegaban a ella las sensaciones, aún más que las imágenes... podía sentir de nuevo esa angustia en el alma de la pequeña niña que había sido. Pero además de eso... otra situación la tenía desorientada... intrigada y preocupada. Resumiendo en una palabra: Harry.  
  
Sus amigos se percataron de la poca atención que Hermione ponía a la clase... y había que admitir que eso pasaba muy pocas veces.  
  
Cuando la clase acabó salieron en silencio. Sabían que las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos. Su amistad se fortalecía, pero a cambio de un doloroso precio.  
  
- Herm... ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó de pronto Ron mirando a su cabizbaja amiga mientras se dirigían a las afueras del castillo.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?... ¡Oh! Lo siento... ando algo... distraída... ¿Qué habías dicho?  
  
- Te preguntó si te encontrabas bien- recalcó Harry con un dejo de preocupación.  
  
- Sí... por supuesto... yo estoy... bien...  
  
Harry y Ron por supuesto no creyeron ni una palabra. Se miraron preocupados.  
  
- Oigan... ¡no se miren así! No ocurre nada... sólo... ¿es que no puedo tener un momento de angustia? No siempre estoy feliz, ¿saben?  
  
Harry miró el piso... ese era otro indicio de la poca preocupación que Ron y él habían tenido por su mejor amiga. Quizás ni siquiera la conocieran como ellos creían.  
  
- Hey... ya basta conmigo. No se pongan así. No quiero que seamos el trío depresivo, ¿está bien?  
  
Harry sintió cómo la suave mano de Hermione tocaba su barbilla para levantarle el rostro. Pudo ver que, a su lado, Ron había adoptado una posición similar a la suya. Era probable que también lo mismo hubiera cruzado por la mente del pelirrojo.  
  
- Lo siento- se disculpó Harry. Y como si Hermione supiera de pies a cabeza de lo que estaba hablando, asintió con una comprensiva sonrisa.  
  
Ese día los tres amigos no hablaron nada sobre el tema principal que los aquejaba. Esa sería la última noche del pensadero y habían tratado de omitir cualquier comentario sobre ello, sin saber siquiera por qué lo hacían.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Era pasada la medianoche.  
  
Mientras Ron se encontraba solo en la habitación plasmando sus recuerdos en el pensadero, Harry y Hermione se encontraban completamente solos en la sala común esperándolo.  
  
El silencio era sepulcral. El par sólo se miraba a momentos y se lanzaba sonrisas nerviosas. Pero una duda en común pasaba por sus aturdidas mentes. ¿Por qué después de tantos años haciendo lo mismo, sentándose en quizás los mismos sillones de la sala común, y estando solos como a menudo hacían, se sentían extremadamente nerviosos?  
  
Después de unos segundos más de tensión Ron apareció por las escaleras con el pensadero entre sus manos.  
  
- Ya he terminado- dijo con un lúgubre tono de voz.  
  
Harry dio gracias porque su amigo había finalizado su tarea ya.  
  
El pelirrojo se acercó a ellos sin un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, y luego dejó el instrumento en la mesa.  
  
- ¿Estás listo?- preguntó Hermione con delicadeza.  
  
Ron suspiró como intentando convencerse.  
  
- Sí, lo estoy.  
  
- Entonces... hagámoslo- susurró Harry.  
  
Los tres, ya acostumbrados a lo que venía después de aquellas palabras se acercaron al pensadero sigilosamente.  
  
Sin embargo, tenían un leve miedo. Hermione no deseaba ver cosas tan horribles como las que había visto en los recuerdos de su amigo de ojos verdes, y no sabía si en los pensamientos de Ron las habrían.  
  
Harry, por otra parte, sabía cómo debía de sentirse Ron con todo esto. Sabía lo avergonzado que estaría que vieran cómo había sido su vida. Y aunque a él le importara en lo más mínimo, sabía que odiaba que vieran lo pobre que era.  
  
Y Ron... Ron ya no pensaba en nada, sólo quería que aquello terminara rápido. Que todo volviera a ser como era antes... Aunque sabía bien que no sería así.  
  
Y sin esperar ni un segundo más, desaparecieron de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
- ¡Auch!- exclamó Harry al caer bruscamente en el suelo de madera de aquella casa que conocía tan bien.  
  
Levantó la mirada y la vio por completo: la querida Madriguera.  
  
Ron le tendió una mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie y él la cogió. La mayor parte de la vitalidad de su amigo había desaparecido. Lo notó de inmediato.  
  
Hermione estaba a un lado de Ron mirando con expresión neutra su entorno. Esperando a que pasara algo.  
  
Y Harry vio, ahora bien, la situación de la casa de los Weasley. Casi todo era igual, la posición de las cosas en la casa no había variado en absoluto. Sin embargo, una de las nueve sillas de la cocina de la familia era una silla de bebé.  
  
La sala de estar estaba cubierta por mantas de bebé, biberones, coloridos juguetes. Todo daba la impresión de que en aquella casa abundaban los niños.  
  
Harry miró todo por algunos segundos. Luego unos fuertes pasos que bajaban por la destartalada escalera lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¡Arthur! ¡ARTHUR!  
  
Esa potente voz femenina era inconfundible.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ARTHUR!!!!!!- gritó nuevamente con más fuerza.  
  
- ¡Ya voy, querida! ¡Ya voy!- esta vez la voz era más grave y masculina y provenía desde el segundo piso.  
  
La imagen de una mujer de contextura normal, cabello pelirrojo y delantal apareció a los pies de la escalera.  
  
Harry no podía creer lo joven que se veía la señora Weasley. Realmente era una linda mujer.  
  
De pronto se percató de que traía algo en brazos. Un bulto envuelto en una frazada... un bulto que de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar.  
  
- Ya, bebé... tranquila mi preciosa... tranquila.-la calmaba la señora Weasley.  
  
- Esa es Ginny- comentó Ron interrumpiendo la escena. Hermione y Harry lo miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír.  
  
Ron miraba de forma soñadora la situación. Luego se puso de pie y se dirigió al lado de su joven madre.  
  
La pequeña bebé comenzaba a calmarse de a poco.  
  
Los dos amigos siguieron a Ron y se instalaron uno a cada lado, mirando al mismo tiempo lo que la señora Weasley traía en los brazos.  
  
Una bebé de escasos cabellos rojizos comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Sus mejillas sonrosadas sobre su blanquecina piel le daban un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana.  
  
- No recordaba lo hermosa que era mi hermana- dijo Ron inconscientemente mirando embelesado a la bebé. (N/A: K TERNURA!!!!! ^O^)  
  
Luego, sacando a Ron de su trance, su padre, Arthur Weasley, bajó agitadamente las mismas escaleras por las que había bajado su esposa.  
  
- Aquí... estoy...  
  
Al parecer el señor Weasley no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a juventud. No estaba calvo, un abundante cabello rojo le cubría la cabeza y sus facciones eran mucho más jóvenes.  
  
- Arthur, necesito que cuides de Ginny. Voy al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas...  
  
- Pero,¿no habías ido la semana pasada, cariño?  
  
- Bueno... la semana pasada no me había alcanzado el dinero para comprarlo todo. Ahí estaba. El primer indicio de pobreza. Ron bajó su cabeza y miró el piso.  
  
- Ahora compraré las cosas que faltan. Por favor... que los gemelos no hagan ninguna travesura, cariño. Y haz que no molesten a Ron, ¿sí? No quiero que llegue de nuevo a acusarlos con las orejas de un conejo. Aquí está el biberón.  
  
- Molly... no puedo prometerte nada.  
  
La señora Weasley lo miró significativamente.  
  
- Pero los mantendré en su lugar, no te preocupes- completó evitando hacerla enojar.  
  
- Está bien. Nos vemos.  
  
Le pasó a la bebé y retirando la lista de las compras que había sobre una mesa cercana, tomó un puñado de Polvos Flu, los echó al fuego y después de gritar su destino, despareció.  
  
El señor Weasley se quedó allí hasta que su esposa ya no era mas que un montón de llamas vacilantes y algunas cenizas.  
  
- ¿Lo ves, Ginny?- se dirigió a la pequeña aunque más parecía que se hablaba a sí mismo- Tú eres la única que calma a tu madre. Esta etapa post- parto le da un genio de los mil demonios- dijo divertido.  
  
Hermione, Harry y Ron rieron. Por lo menos hasta ahora nada muy malo había ocurrido.  
  
- ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!- gritó una voz aguda desde arriba junto con unos sonidos como de cosas estrellándose con el piso.  
  
Ginny comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Arthur cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y trató de dormir de nuevo a la niña, pero un nuevo grito se lo impidió.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡GEORGE, DÉJAME!!!  
  
- ¡NIÑOS! ¡SILENCIO! ¡TRATO DE DORMIR A GINNY!  
  
- ¡¡¡MAMAAAAAÁ!!!- gritó otra vez.  
  
El señor Weasley se dio por vencido. Tomó su varita, hizo un encantamiento silenciador para que Ginny no despertara y se dirigió a paso rápido por las escaleras, dejando a la bebé bien arropada y asegurada con unos cojines en el sillón. Eso tranquilizó a la pequeña.  
  
- Vamos- les indicó Ron a Harry y Hermione.  
  
Los tres subieron las escaleras tras el señor Weasley.  
  
Harry notó que las escaleras bajo sus pies crujían mucho menos que de costumbre...  
  
El señor Weasley murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, pero Harry pudo distinguir las palabras: "niños" y "travesuras", mientras lo seguían a paso rápido.  
  
Llegaron al último rellano de escaleras y entraron en lo que desde siempre, al parecer, había sido la habitación de Ron.  
  
Sin embargo no había ni rastro de los Chuddley Cannons. La decoración era sencilla. La habitación estaba vacía excepto por tres cabezas pelirrojas. Una de ellas atrapada entre las otras dos pequeñas personas, la cual parecía a punto de llorar.  
  
- ¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Dejen a su hermano en paz! ¡AHORA!-gritó el señor Weasley poniendo orden.  
  
- ¡Pero nos robó nuestras escobas de juguete!- lloriquearon falsamente los gemelos.  
  
- ¡Yo no les robé nada!- dijo el pequeño Ron saliendo desde detrás de sus hermanos, con lágrimas corriendo por sus enrojecidas y pecosas mejillas.  
  
Su cabello no había cambiado para nada, seguían tan encendido como siempre, pero las pecas se distinguían más que nunca en su rostro.  
  
- Ven aquí, Ron- dijo su padre. Cuando se acercó lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo consoló.  
  
Harry sintió una puntada de celos en el estómago. Si tan sólo él hubiera recibido esos abrazos y mimos cuando tenía aquella edad...  
  
El señor Weasley regañó una vez más a los gemelos (quienes hicieron muecas de estúpidos dirigidas a Ron cuando se volteó) y bajó con el pequeño en sus brazos.  
  
- Papá...- preguntó Ron con su tierna voz- ¿Puedo yo tener una escoba como la de ellos algún día? Así nunca más dirán que yo les robe las suyas porque...  
  
- Ya veremos Ron. Debemos esperar a que asciendan a papi, ¿eh?  
  
Ron soltó un bufido e intentó safarse de los brazos de su padre. La respuesta no le había gustado en lo absoluto.  
  
Arthur lo dejó en el suelo, no obstante, Ron lo siguió casi corriendo hasta llegar donde había dejado a Ginny y se acostó sobre el sillón, con el estómago hacia abajo y su cabeza apoyada entre sus manos observando a su hermana.  
  
- Es linda, ¿no papi?  
  
- Hermosa.  
  
- Pero, ¿por qué es distinta a nosotros? Tiene una cosa extraña allí abajo. (N/A: xDDDDD!!!!) ¿Crees que olvidaron ponerle...?  
  
Pero el señor Weasley no lo dejó terminar porque soltó una sonora carcajada, para luego dirigirse a su hijo.  
  
El Ron de 15 años estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras observaba la embarazosa situación.  
  
Harry y Hermione sólo sonreían.  
  
- Ella es una niña, Ron. (N/A: Típica conversación. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo xD!)-explicaba el señor Weasley- Ella no tiene lo que tú y tus hermanos tienen porque ustedes son niños. Son distintos. Así se diferencian.  
  
- ¿Y cómo puedo saber que Fred y George no son niñas?  
  
- Ya te lo dije, Ron- continuó el señor Weasley comenzando a impacientarse- Tú eres...  
  
Pero justo en aquel momento apareció la Señora Weasley frente a la chimenea cubierta de hollín y cargada de bolsas.  
  
- Estoy aquí- exclamó apoyando las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina.  
  
- ¡Qué rapidez!-comentó el señor Weasley.  
  
- Si demoraba más quién sabe que más habrían hecho los gemelos.  
  
- Bueno, solamente golpearon a Ron.  
  
- ¿Estás bien, cielo?- Preguntó la señora Weasley acercándose a su hijo varón más pequeño.  
  
- Sí, mami, pero le decía a papi si me compraba una escoba de juguete, Fred y George tienen y a mí me gustan y quiero tener una también- concluyó vigorosamente.  
  
- Ya veremos, Ron.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar, Ron?  
  
- No quiero. Fred y George me golpearán otra vez.  
  
- Si te golpean los castigamos, cariño- afirmó la señora Weasley.  
  
Ron miró a sus padres y hermana y subió las escaleras de mala gana.  
  
- Síganme- dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione- subamos.  
  
Los tres adolescentes subieron las escaleras, tras el pequeño pelirrojo que murmuraba por lo bajo.  
  
- Ya veremos... ya veremos... siempre es lo mismo.  
  
Ron no dijo nada. Harry y Hermione sólo lo seguían omitiendo cualquier comentario.  
  
Cuando el pequeño llegó a su habitación los gemelos aún seguían ahí. Se encontraban sentados en el piso con sus juguetes.  
  
- Lo sentimos, Ron. Ya las encontramos- dijo al parecer, George señalando las escobas que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos.  
  
- Mamá y papá no quieren comprarme una como esas- comentó el pequeño Ron.  
  
- Ron... no sabemos por qué, pero ellos no pueden comprarnos más juguetes por ahora- dijo ahora Fred- El otro día los escuchamos decirlo.  
  
- ¡Pero yo quiero una escoba!  
  
- ¡Y nosotros queremos varitas! Pero no decimos nada, ¿eh?  
  
Ron se quedó callado cruzando sus pequeños brazos en su pecho.  
  
- No tienen dinero- dijo Fred.  
  
- Esa es la razón- añadió George.  
  
- ¿Por qué siempre todos hablan de esa cosa? ¿Qué tiene de importante el "nidero"?- reclamó Ron.  
  
- No sé... parece que si se lo das a alguien te regala cosas lindas.  
  
- ¿Y por eso no tenemos cosas lindas? ¿Porque no tenemos "nidero"?  
  
- Supongo que sí.  
  
El Ron de quince años no miraba a nadie. Se estaba arrepintiendo de todo. Ya no quería que sus amigos vieran eso. Lo avergonzaba demasiado. Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho está, y eso ya no podía ser detenido.  
  
De pronto un niño, pelirrojo como todos los miembros de la familia, con anteojos, algo mayor que los gemelos, entró en la habitación con un libro en los brazos.  
  
- ¿Podrían guardar silencio? Trato de leer mi libro de cuentos...  
  
- Cállate Percy- espetó George.  
  
- Sí, eso. Cállate- añadió Fred, sonriendo.  
  
Percy les lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no se fue. Dejó el libro en una mesa y se sentó en la cama de Ron.  
  
- ¿De qué hablaban?  
  
- ¿Por qué quieres saber?- esta vez fue Ron quien lo enfrentó.  
  
Percy se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Mamá y papá están discutiendo allá abajo. Papá dice que mamá compró muchas cosas innecesarias.  
  
- ¿En serio?- dijo Fred emocionado- ¡Pues vamos a ver!  
  
- ¡No!- exclamó el mayor- No es un espectáculo.  
  
Los gemelos se miraron unos segundos.  
  
- ¡El último en llegar es un muggle mugriento!- gritó George.  
  
Y ambos corrieron escaleras abajo a observar la "emocionante" discusión que había abajo.  
  
- Percy... – murmuró Ron- Iba a preguntarle algo a los gemelos. ¿Por qué no tenemos "nidero"?  
  
- ¿"Nidero"? Dinero, Ron.  
  
- Ah, sí, eso. "Direno"  
  
- ¡Dinero!  
  
- ¡Lo que sea! ¿Por qué no tenemos?  
  
- No lo sé- le espetó algo malhumorado (como siempre) Percy y salió dando un portazo.  
  
Ron se quedó sentado en su cama. Bostezó. Se acostó sobre la colcha, agarró su osito de felpa y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir un rato.  
  
De un momento a otro Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron empujados, sin poder evitarlo, a otro recuerdo del pelirrojo, el cual no quería rememorar nada más.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Ojala les haya gustado este cap. nuevo de "Mi amargo pensadero" y perdonen la demora .!!!! TT.TT me gusto como quedo este en especial jeje. Para los que deseaban ver la escena en que los gemelos convierten en araña el osito de peluche de ron, no desesperen!!! K ya viene!!!! ;) =D muchos besos y gracias por leer.  
  
Contestación reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
CRISTAL MELODY: Hey friend!! Como estas??! Gracias por dejar review!! Espero que no te haya molestado demasiado la demora. Jeje de to2 modos la infancia de herm es triste (aunk sea un pokito :p) EN todo caso fue el cap, k menos me gusto. :P lo del peluche lo pondre en capitulos mas adelante. El Herm/Harry va de a poco es k hay k tener paciencia jeje =D besitos y gracias. Bye!  
  
ISA: k bueno k te guste el fic y muchas gracias por el cumplido... weno aki tan los recuerdos de ron, ojala te gusten mucho. Lo del peluche viene mas adelante jeje (a petición del publico XD) besitos, bye!  
  
MARLA: espero que te haya gustado el fic... muchas gracias por el review, besos.  
  
AMMYRS: harry es un primor no es asi??? *n* jeje gracias por leer y muchos besos. Oye, cuando continuas tu fic?? Jeje ojala pronto, bye!! Y cariños.  
  
SAGUI: Jje.. algo habia k ponerle a herm no? K bueno k te gusto k bailara, y tienes razon... el final no me gusto, pero vendran otros mejores, ojala este te haya gustado mas. Besitos.  
  
ADY_CHAN: k feliz estoy de que te haya gustado!!! Muchas gracias por el review y espero k este cap, te guste tanto como los otros. Eso es muy cierto. Hay que conocer bien antes de juzgar verdad? ;) ya actualice "pk no te vi antes?" asi k leelo please y me das tu opinión ;) besitos y abrazos. Bye.  
  
ALBA1:jeje , si lo se fui muy cruel (buaaaaaa k mala soy!!! TT.TT) jeje todas deseariamos poder consolar al hermoso de harryto ;) la verdad no se me ocurrio poner eso de los "amigos" de la infancia de herm, kizas haga algo mas adelante pero no es seguro, solo una idea. Aki estan los recuerdos de ron!! Espero que te hayan gustado! ;) besitos.  
  
PAME-LITA: jeje por fin actualice no?? Después de tanto tiempo, pero aki estoy.... ojala te haya gustado el cap. Besos.  
  
ANYT* GRANDCHESTER: eso trato XD....  
  
AKANE WAKASHIMATSU: jeje k bueno k te guste.... es k el H/H tiene algo especial... jaja 


End file.
